Pictures Of You
by Kai.Scrier
Summary: Las palabras son fácil garantía, nunca pago suficiente". YAOI ¿Cómo es el amor cuándo no se cumplen las promesas, cuando las cosas dichas son heridas más grandes que el propio sentimiento? ShuraxDM MiloxCamus y otras. Cap I UP!


Ñam ñam... Tras años de retirarme del fandom, he vuelto para completar cierta catarsis que llevo cierto tiempo queriendo consumar.

Así que helo aquí, mi próximo song fic de capítulos. La canción ["Pictures of you" The Last Goodnight] así como los personajes no me pertencen, yo sólo los utilizó para mi beneficio y complacencia de mis lectores.

Agradezco sus comentarios. Iré actualizando poco a poco ya que aún no está completo.

•ADVERTENCIA: Yaoi, posible lemmon. Si no eres capaz de tolerar niguno de los dos, ni intentes leerlo.

•Parejas principales: ShuraxDeathMask | MiloxCamus . Secundarias: ShuraxCamus | DeathMaskxAfrodita | SagaxShura, etc.

Gracias por leer.

_- A los que nos perdimos en el camino... Con cariño. -_

**Pictures Of You ~**

**I**

**Happy Birthday Sadness •**

_**This is the clock upon the wall**_

_Deja de mirarlos tan de cerca._

Una sonrisa, apenas una fina facción descordinó la seriedad de su rostro. Un tenue destello de sus dientes, apenas visible en la palidez de su rostro. Las velas se tambalearon y mientras sus compañeros entonaban la típica canción de cumpleaños él hacía lo posible por mantener aquella volátil alegría fija en su expresión de efímero entusiasmo.

_Es tu cumpleaños Shura…_

Se cerró la barrera a su alrededor: Aioria sosteniendo el pastel de capuchino con ambos brazos y esbozando una sonrisa que le hacía parecer el festejado. A su lado derecho Milo cantaba con su mejor tono de voz, a la izquierda Mu, con su semblante pacífico dejando de lado su típica inexpresividad. Cerraban por los extremos Saga, Aldebarán, Camus y Shaka.

Por detrás se ocultaban los otros dos, siendo protegidos de ser vistos por las espaldas y la mirada del español concentrada en el pastel.

_Es tu cumpleaños Shura…_

Y mientras apagaba las velas de un soplido, su deseo se escabulló entre su desbocada imaginación, confundiéndose con un montón de sueños, hace mucho tiempo abandonados…

***

Silencio en la habitación.

_Típico._

Apenas si logró quitarse el zapato derecho cuando se lanzó sobre la cama. Ni siquiera prendió la luz como era su costumbre al entrar a la habitación.

_35 años Shura… ¿Qué te parece?_

Cerró los ojos, hundió la cabeza en la almohada y sintió al mundo temblar.

Sintió que dentro de sí algo estaba mal. Tan mal que llevaba tiempo ignorándolo.

Mucho tiempo.

Y de pronto se sorprendió de encontrar un vacío dentro de sí. Un vacío tal que era casi como la falta de una parte indispensable de su cuerpo.

Justo cuando empezaba a indagar en la naturaleza de aquel vacío, una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla, casi imperceptible, pero sin embargo tan fría que era imposible no reconocerla.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que tal vez aquel agujero no estaba del todo vacío…

Y se soltó a llorar.

***

Las cuatro de la madrugada. La oscuridad comenzaba a prepararse para partir y dejar paso a la mañana. Sin embargo, él no estaba aún preparado para un nuevo día.

_¡Oh glorioso albor de la mañana! ¿Será que junto con tu crueldad burlona me aguarda la muerte?_

Se mordió los labios. Tendido sobre su cama repasaba momentos, lugares.

Repasaba con frenética obsesión fotografías y palabras.

De pronto se decidió a levantarse. Caminó hasta la puerta, asegurándose de que estuviera bien cerrada. Una vez confiado, regresó a la cama, se agachó y sacó una pequeña caja de cartón. Se sentó en el suelo y al abrirla un montón de papeles brincaron viéndose libres de su largo y triste encierro. Uno a uno los recogió, reconociéndolos sin necesidad de desdoblarlos siquiera.

En el fondo había tres cartas guardadas con un cuidado que las hacía mucho más resaltables que el resto. Atadas con un listón negro guardaban más silencio que las demás y al toparse con los ojos violetas de Shura bien pudieron haber temblado. Sin embargo, no lo hicieron, resignándose a su destino.

Un suspiró invadió la habitación.

El tiempo se detuvo a fuerza de tantas lágrimas derrochadas, por ello no se percató de cuando dieron las siete y media.

Sólo logró abandonar su letargo cuando el sol escurrió por debajo de la puerta, calentando el suelo, alentándolo a salir, pero tímido ante la posibilidad de una negativa.

Se levantó, acomodó las cartas como pudo dentro de la caja y la dejó cerrada sobre el buró junto a su cama, borrando de su cabeza todo aquello relacionado con los recuerdos, ahogando la memoria en el fondo de su mente, ignorando sus alaridos.

Esta sería, simplemente, una mañana apacible y monótona, carente de imaginación.

Tranquila.

_Tienes 35 años Shura. Es hora de superarlo como el hombre maduro que eres._

En el fondo de su ser, intentaba que las expectativas de sus ilusiones no se mezclaran con la sangre y ocuparan por completo los ventrículos de su corazón.

***

- ¿Vas a quedarte parado sobre las nubes todo el día? –

Brincó desde el fondo de su ensimismamiento, dando la vuelta en automático para reconocer a Camus de Acuario como el autor de la abrupta interrupción de sus cavilaciones.

- Quizá… Tal vez… - respondió en tono melancólico, dejándose llevar por su inquietud ante la fría pero tranquilizadora mirada del onceavo custodio. – Si eso evita que me arrastren por la tierra… - agregó, mascullando lo último entre dientes.

- ¿A caso no nacimos para ser arrastrados entre tierra y sangre? – preguntó el francés con una triste sonrisa que denotaba la resignación frente su destino.

- Entonces jamás debieron impulsarnos a soñar… - Shura se dio la vuelta, ocultando ante su camarada dos raudas y discretas lágrimas que no pudieron evitar hacer acto de presencia sobre sus mejillas.

- Más bien nosotros no debíamos atrevernos a confundir los sueños con la realidad – declaró el otro, acercándose y colocando su mano sobre el hombro del caballero de Capricornio en señal de solidaridad. Con semejante gesto, Shura no pudo hacer más que voltearse, colocar su cabeza sobre la fría hombrera de metal dorado y entregarse al contacto cuerpo a cuerpo con el caballero de Acuario para bautizarlo con un torrente de lágrimas.

- Las palabras son fácil garantía – le susurró Camus, en un tono comprensivo rara vez presenciado en su fría y distante actitud. – Pero nunca pago suficiente… - completó, abrazándolo.

- El tiempo cura todas las heridas, pero hay ecos que no puede silenciar… - respondió Shura desesperado. Por poco no rasgaba el oro de su propia vestidura de tanto enloquecimiento acumulado en su interior. Su tono de voz expresaba ahora una profunda agonía que llevaba mucho tiempo sin ser escuchada. Camus lanzó un discreto suspiro y lo abrazó con aún más efusividad, o al menos la que su frío carácter le permitió demostrar.

- Shura, ayer fue tu cumpleaños. Ya es tiempo de que lo olvides… - dijo, recibiendo como respuesta, además de una mirada furiosa y rugiente de dolor: - ¡Para ti es fácil decirlo! ¡Por suerte tú no tienes que lidiar con el dolor de Milo por que Afrodita lo dejó por… por… - cayó al suelo, rendido, agotado.

Vencido.

Sobre el suelo sus lágrimas se derramaban cual terrible tormenta, arremetiendo contra el mármol, manchando su blancura de una desgarrante desazón. Camus, al principio impasible tratando de hacer acopio de toda su paciencia, se inclinó para poder retomar el abrazo hacia su compañero.

Patético. Patético era la palabra que definía mejor la trágica escena, a pesar de que el francés sabía cuánto le costaba al introvertido Shura sanar las fracturas de su corazón. Habían pasado ya más de quince años y el onceavo custodio consideraba más que suficiente el alboroto que el español había armado durante el transcurso de ese tiempo. Al principio, públicamente, hasta luego reducir su dolor a un nivel meramente personal, pero había ocasiones en las que no lograba resistirse y lloraba, como ahora.

Como seguro lloraría cualquier otro día.

- Shura… - murmuró, atreviéndose a pasarle los dedos por el cabello. Tomó entonces su cabeza con ambas manos y le obligó a mirarlo, mientras que con un suave movimiento de ambos pulgares le limpiaba las lágrimas.

- No es el último hombre del que te vas a enamorar… - sus ojos reflejaron una calidez rara vez percibida en estos, excepto cuando estaba a solas con Milo, cosa que conmovió al español, haciendo que retuviera sus lágrimas y esbozara una sonrisa sincera que pareció reflejarse exactamente igual en un esperanzado Camus de Acuario.


End file.
